SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla is one of the major antagonists in the Godzilla franchise. He is overall the secondary antagonist of the Heisei series, serving as the main antagonist of the 1994 film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and the greater scope antagonist of Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth. He also serves as the main antagonist of the video games G''odzilla: Save the Earth'' and Godzilla Unleashed. He is an extraterrestrial genetic clone of Godzilla, and is a highly intelligent, sadistic, and evil monster who desired to kill Godzilla and rule the Earth. Background Spawned by some of Godzilla's cells which were cast into outer space, SpaceGodzilla made his way to Earth with the goal of conquering the planet and eliminating his earthling counterpart. SpaceGodzilla triumphed in his first battle with Godzilla, even capturing the latter's adopted son in a crystal prison. The evil creature then made his way to Fukuoka and transformed it into his own crystal fortress. G-Force deployed M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to stop SpaceGodzilla, and Godzilla himself soon joined the battle. While SpaceGodzilla was stronger than Godzilla or M.O.G.U.E.R.A. individually, their combined efforts resulted in the creature's defeat. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: '''SpaceGodzilla is capable of switching between two forms: a flying from, which he uses to travel long distances and to travel in outer space, and a combat form, which he uses to fight while on Earth. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''SpaceGodzilla can channel and absorb energy from the crystals that he creates and from outer space itself by channeling it through his shoulder crystals. With this, he has access to a practically limitless amount of power. To absorb energy from space while on Earth though (other than needing for his shoulder crystals to be intact), he needs to use a large structure as some sort of satellite, like the Fukuoka Tower. Additionally, SpaceGodzilla is capable of channeling energy through his limbs, allowing him to strike with more powerful physical blows. ** '''Corona Beam: '''SpaceGodzilla can fire an orange energy beam with electric-like, likely solar properties from its mouth (Named after one of the atmospheric layers in a star). He can control the path the beam takes midair, allowing him to bypass an enemy's potential defenses. * '''Gravity Tornado: '''SpaceGodzilla can telekinetically lift objects, his opponents, and himself by generating energy from his crystal shoulders. A creature affected by the Gravity Tornado is unable to break free (or in Godzilla's case, to even move) until SpaceGodzilla stops lifting them or throws them somewhere. * '''Geokinesis: '''SpaceGodzilla can create giant crystals by making them sprout from the ground. They act as sources of energy that can be absorbed by SpaceGodzilla through his shoulder crystals. He can also use these crystals to make some sort of prisons where he can trap his opponents, much like he did with Little Godzilla. ** '''Homing Ghost: '''SpaceGodzilla can use the crystals that he creates as missiles capable of exploding on contact to launch at the opponent: those can either be launched straight at the target or made rain from the sky once up in the air. While they travel at a slow pace, the sheer quantity in which they are launched makes them difficult to dodge. * '''Aura: '''SpaceGodzilla produces an aura capable of causing electrical disturbances. * '''Photon Reactive Shield: SpaceGodzilla is capable of creating a crystal-like forcefield capable of blocking and deflecting energy attacks like Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * Photon Hurricane: A ring-shaped electromagnetic wave that SpaceGodzilla can emit to disrupt electrical instruments. He used this attack on M.O.G.U.E.R.A., along with his corona beam, to make it incapable of fighting him while he was flying toward Earth. Alternate Forms Combat Form SpaceGodzilla takes this form when on a planet with an atmosphere. The advantages for this form is that he can utilize his limbs and tail, unlike his flying form which is pretty much restricted to his telekinesis and ranged attacks. However, his combat form is slower movement-wise. Flying Form In his flying form, he can travel through galaxies in hours, and is comparable to Gigan, who flew from the Space Hunter Nebula M to Earth in just a few minutes. Hell SpaceGodzilla/Possessed SpaceGodzilla t's not technically a form, but it's worth mentioning that SpaceGodzilla was once possessed by Lucifer in the "Godzilla in Hell" comic. There, he retains all abilities that he normally has, but gains an army of demons he can freely control, along with reality warping. This form was so powerful that it required Godzilla to attain his "Divine" aura form from Heaven just to beat this form of SpaceGodzilla, so it's possibly his strongest form to date. Feats Strength * Shoved Godzilla to the side with one arm. * Is fully capable of trading blows with Godzilla. * Stabbed his tail through M.O.G.U.E.R.A. before lifting and throwing him through the air. ** Did the same with a Mechagodzilla. * Knocked Godzilla off his feet with a tail smack. * Pulled Gigan off of him and tossed him aside with one arm. * With his flying form cut off one of Gigan's arms. * Strong enough to break his own crystals with his bare hands. * Should scale to Godzilla due to being a clone of him. Speed * Should have FTL to MFTL speed and reflexes. * Capable of traversing the vastness of space. * Can outpace M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while its flying. * Destroyed a Mechagodzilla before it had the chance to attack him. * Faster than both Mothra and Battra. * Kept up with Gigan in their fight and even caught him by surprise a few times. * Reacted to Trilopod Megaguirus. * Dodged a crystal summoned from right beneath him. * Matched Godzilla. * Dodged and blocked Godzilla's Atomic Breath. * Matched his own Trilopod self. Durability * Eye lasers from Mechagodzilla only got his attention. * Can easily stand up to physical blows from Godzilla. * The combined defenses of the Cryogs warship failed to scratch him. * M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s primary weapons barely had any effect on him. * Unfazed by Gigan's chest saw and eye lasers. * Barely dazed from getting slammed headfirst into Godzilla. * In canon was literally born in a black hole. ** Was further mutated into what he his now by various supernovas. * Survived being dragged into a black hole. * The Absolute Zero Cannon failed to kill him. ** Although it weakened him enough so Godzilla could. * Required Godzilla to use his Burn Spiral Heat Ray to kill him. ** But only after he was weakened first. Skill * One of Godzilla's most intelligent and dangerous opponents to date. * Flew across the cosmos just to kill Godzilla and claim Earth for his own. ** Was stated in the manga to have destroyed every planet he came across on his journey. * Defeated M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in a space battle. ** Did so again when back on Earth. * Quickly overpowered Godzilla himself in a one on one fight. * Almost defeated both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. when they worked together to fight him. * In Godzilla Island, fought Godzilla again but this time they were locked in a stalemate until Torema intervened. * Came back as a ghost and controlled Godzilla's physical body for a while. * Nearly killed and destroyed Godzilla and Mechagodzilla in a one on two fight. * Defeated Titanosaurus and Battra after a brief fight. * Destroyed two Mechagodzillas and Gigan in a single fight. ** During this he was also destroying a Cryogs ship on the side * With Godzilla, defeated a army of Trilopods which included a Trilopod version of himself. ** Said fight left Godzilla exhausted while SpaceGodzilla was still well enough to kick Godzilla while he was down. * Once allied with the Vortaak and almost took over the world with them. * Caused the worldwide crystal disaster in Godzilla: Unleashed and was the leader of the Mutants faction. ** All Mutant's endings have SpaceGodzilla taking over the world with his crystals. * Destroyed the moon on his way to earth. * Destroyed the Earth in a fight with Godzilla, sending both to Hell. ** Godzilla needed aid from the forces of heaven to finally kill SpaceGodzilla in Hell. Weaknesses * Bulky size and short arms leave relatively weak in close quarters combat. ** Can work around this with energy manipulation and his tail. * The destruction of his shoulder crystals will weaken him. * SpaceGodzilla's skin is somewhat resistant to Godzilla's Atomic Breath, however, not Godzilla's Burn Spiral Heat Ray. ** It is also pitifully weak to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill. * Dependent on getting energy from the crystals he creates. * His crystal constructs can energize his opponents as well. Fun Facts * Despite his limited appearances, SpaceGodzilla is something of a fan favorite among Godzilla fans. * SpaceGodzilla's roar is borrowed from Gigan, like many of the other monsters of the Heisei Godzilla era. * SpaceGodzilla has many similarities to Biollante, lending to the idea that Biollante was more likely responsible for his creation than Mothra. * SpaceGodzilla's flying form weighs 720,000 metric tons, making SpaceGodzilla the heaviest known monster in the Godzilla franchise. * SpaceGodzilla is arguably the second most evil and dangerous Godzilla villain (alongside Destoroyah) behind X as he is also a Pure Evil monster who intends on hegemony, making him very similar to X, and is an extremely powerful kaiju capable of outfighting both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. The only reason X would arguably be considered more dangerous is because of the many various monsters in his arsenal, including the supremely powerful Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah. ** As a solo villain, SpaceGodzilla is arguably the most dangerous and powerful Godzilla villain, this being a reason for placing him as the main antagonist of the video games instead of King Ghidorah. * While he was Pure Evil in the movie, SpaceGodzilla was an anti-villain in Godzilla: Rulers Of Earth, temporarily helping Godzilla. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Japanese Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Toho Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Pure Evil Category:Completed Profiles Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Shield Users Category:Villains Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Reptiles Category:Deceased